


Teenager with a Tiara

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Feminization, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, OT4, calum is rlly whipped too, he also likes being called princess, lots of fluff, luke is also kind of childish, luke is rlly femine, michael and ashton are rlly whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke really likes to play dress up<br/>calum, michael and ashton are so whipped that they play with him one time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenager with a Tiara

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feedback, please. I don't know how good this turned out, I was very sleepy when I wrote it.

Luke just really liked being pretty and he wanted his boys to be pretty too.

 

From strawberry flavored lip gloss to frilly tutu's, if it was pretty, Luke had to have it. And, if Luke said he had to have it, then Ashton, Calum and Michael couldn't say no. 

 

It wasn't foreign thing when Luke waddled into the living room only clad in a tutu hanging from his hips over one of his boyfriends' t-shirts and a white pair of thigh high socks with a small pink bow at the top. 

"What do you need, princess?" Michael turned his attention from the T.V to his youngest boyfriend, a smile breaking onto his face. "I was wondering, um.."he rocked back and forth on his feet before tilting his head up a little bit and widening his eyes the slightest bit, "will you guys play dress up with me? I'm lonely."   
Just to add onto the effect of him being insanely adorable, he pushed his bottom lip out. 

Michael turned his attention from the youngest to the oldest who was literally melting under his youngest boyfriends gaze. "Of course we will." Calum spoke up, being the first to stand up and walk to Luke; Ashton and Michael following closely behind.   
Luke's face broke out into a bright smile as he skipped to his bedroom and sat on the floor, waiting for his boys to sit with him. Which a few moments later, they all sat in front of him. 

He pulled out the box that he kept all of his dress-up things in, pulling out three crowns. He sat up on his knees, walking on them to Michael and placing the first crown on his head with a small giggle emitting from his lips. 

"A crown for Prince Mikey." he spoke before walking on his knees to Ashton, setting the second one on top of his head. "A crown for Prince Ash." he lets out a giggle before walking to Calum on his knees and leaning back on his feet as he places the last crown on Calum's head. "And, a crown for Prince Calum."   
All the boys cooed, smiling fondly. Michael reached into the box and pulled out a tiara, putting his hands in the air for Luke to come back to him, which only made Luke smile wide and crawl to him, sitting in front of him. 

Michael leaned forward, placing the tiara on Luke's head, fixing his quiffed hair around it before mumbling, "And, a tiara for Princess Luke."


End file.
